How I think dragon age 3 should end
by trevorswim
Summary: based on my theories on Flemeth's nature and what the events of Dragon age 3 will be like, a dialogue of the main character in DA3 just before he dies K plus to be safe


**Okay, the first thing you need to know is that this story is based on my theory that Flemeth is one of the old gods (she's not a blood mage or an abomination, she can jump into the bodies of those who share her blood and she can turn into a dragon, what else could she be?) From that logic the only way to kill her is to force her soul into an already occupied body. However she seems to be able to overcome a human soul so Morrigan is unable to do it, that leaves her child, a human (or half-human as it may be) with the soul of an elder god, who must lay down his life to stop Flemeth from seeing her evil plot through (my guess, rebuild the Tevinter imperium). He is the hero of dragon age 3 and this is how it ends.**

_In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death sacrifice._

My mother tells me that these are the words that my father lives by, she tells me that he was a Gray Warden, a hero sworn to defend against the threat of the darkspawn and the danger they offer in a blight, no matter the cost. I think that I carry his resolve as I walk towards the completion of my different but equally difficult task. My companions and I march through the mist covered battlefield towards the inner core of Flemeth's – my grandmother's – army.

_In war, victory_

The first bits of Flemeth's soldiers see us and flank off to attack, we launch into action, as my beloved bombards them with arrows I launch several spells at them before drawing my blade and with my companions, quickly cut them down. I look over, expecting to see more coming to attack us but instead they are being drawn off by a second group, leaving us open to go where is assume Flemeth is. I quickly look over to see who it is, illuminated by a flash of the fire that he is so fond of I can clearly see The Champion of Kirkwall and in the edges of his light I can also see my mother and two men covered head to toe in armor deep in the thick and battle and keeping the pressure of the two mages, they work together well and are obviously practiced at fighting with mages as they work well with both mages, flawlessly with my mother. This is strange since I have not known my mother to have fought alongside anyone since the battle of Denerim. With this observation, a thought shoots through my head. _Is one of these men my father?_ Sadly it does not matter as I will be dead soon, I continue on my way to Flemeth, and my death.

_In peace, vigilance_

It is hard to not watch to two men, trying to see if I look like one of them underneath all that armor but I do so, looking into the mist. It is unnervingly calm; there is no movement apart from my mother's battle, no sound, no light, no nothing. I assume that Flemeth is waiting for me to lower my guard before she strikes, I do not know when, all I know is that she will not flee, I have not mastered the most complex of my abilities yet and if I am slain, I will most likely stay dead. She would not waste this opportunity as the next time we meet I may have surpassed this and then her only way to kill me will result in her death as well. I see the slightest flicker of movement in the fog and yell to my companions, seeing that she is discovered she lunges. The brutal battle that follows is fierce and deadly and my companions and I fight with everything we have as we struggle to kill a god, finally she suffers a bad enough wound to one of her wings and is forced to stay on the ground.

_In death, sacrifice_

I take a brief moment to gather myself, I must not hesitate or we are all lost. You see, the only way to kill and old god is to take its soul and place it in a body which already contains a soul and since soul jumping only works with a body that shares your blood, the killer must be Flemeth's family. But since Flemeth as somehow learned to devour human souls my mother cannot do this and so I must kill Flemeth and destroy myself in the process. I lunge forward, dragging my blade across the throat of Flemeth's dragon form as she bits toward me, this forces her to lay her head down for a second and a second is all I need. I plunge the blade in Flemeth's head and mentally reach out and grasp her soul pulling it into my body. As my body tears itself apart in reaction to having the souls of two old gods in it I feel pain, sorrow and surprisingly contentment, I have done what I set out to do and only wish I could have had a little longer in this world. And then I feel nothing at all

_In war, victory_

_In peace, vigilance_

_In death, sacrifice_

I have done all these things and I hope that in doing so I have made my parents proud.

**That was my first Fanfic and I hope it was okay R&R please!**

**Also little side note, the reason I thought that Flemeth's plan was to rebuild the Tevinter imperium was because she all but shoved Hawke into a situation where he would force the mage rebellion. And since the old gods where worshiped in old Tevinter it's seems pretty straight forward that that's what she would want to do.**


End file.
